1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a buffer circuit, and more particularly to a buffer circuit which is robust to variation of a reference voltage signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A differential amplifier denotes a circuit which has two input terminals and at least one output terminal, and generates an output signal by amplifying the difference between the two input signals. The differential amplifier is a basic functional block of an analog integrated circuit, and is used in a buffer circuit.
A duty of an output signal of the buffer circuit is degraded when there's a variation on a reference voltage signal provided as an input signal to a differential amplifier used in the buffer circuit.